1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to changing pads, and to seats with strapping devices for infants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many caregivers of infants find it convenient to carry very young infants in a semi-reclining position in a carry seat. Such a seat provides excellent support for an infant who cannot yet sit up alone. However, as the infant grows heavier, carrying the infant in this manner quickly becomes difficult and awkward. The seats for children provided in typical strollers, high chairs, shopping carts, and the like are designed for older babies and toddlers and do not provide sufficient support for an infant who cannot sit up alone.
The child seats of shopping carts have other problems. Babies often find them uncomfortable. Safety for the child is a well-known problem with shopping carts. While some stores provide safety belts to surround the child's waist, many others do not. Even if a waist belt is provided, a very small or active child may be able to slip through it, since the surface of a typical seat in a shopping cart has a slippery surface.
Strapping devices are known for securing babies in shopping carts; however, such devices are often bulky and take up space in a diaper bag. Further space in a diaper bag is taken up by the need for carrying a separate changing pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,194 to Hoover discloses a diaper changer bag. The bag has a rectangular cushioned pad with zippers on the sides and handles on the ends. Cushioning is provided by polyurethane foam, which can be removed for washing. Unfolded flat, the pad provides a diapering station. Folded, the pad forms a compact unit like a brief case. A separate inside pouch with compartments for bottles, soiled diapers, and other items fits inside the foldable pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,130 to Coates teaches a diapering station which can also be used as a carrying bag for infant accessories. The station has a middle section, two end sections which fold over the middle section, and a handle for carrying. A removable pouch stores dirty diapers and provides a waterproof changing surface. Diapers are used for cushioning. A pocket in one of the end sections stores clean diapers, bottles, and other infant accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,862 to Mairs discloses a combination bassinet, baby carrier, and diaper bag which includes a shell, a resilient pad, and a padded liner. The shell is collapsible and can be used alone as a tote bag for carrying baby items, or with the pad and liner as a padded bassinet. The shell may have pockets for storage. The liner can be used alone as a front or back carrier for carrying a baby strapped to an adult's torso. Straps hold the baby in a vertical position when used as a carrier. The liner can also be used as a car seat cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,300 to Aranow teaches a convertible tote bag. Zipped open and unfolded flat, the bag can be used for diapering and includes an absorbent pad under the baby. The bag has a carrying handle at each end and exterior pockets. A flap with Velcro (trademark) fasteners holds the bag shut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,150 to Fitzsimmons discloses a baby changing device and diaper bag. The device includes a rectangular panel with a central change area, bordered by a pair of end panels containing pockets. For carrying, the ends are folded over the change area to form a compact, purse-like article. Handles are provided at each end of the change area. A changing pad is attached to the change area with Velcro (trademark) strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,505 to Bullard et al. discloses a rectangular pad with an outer liquid-impervious layer and an inner cushioning layer of plastic foam. Unfolded, the pad serves for diaper changing. The pad can be folded to form a bag, or into a U-shaped configuration for use as a sun visor on a stroller or other carrier. Fastening strips allow the pad to be fastened to the carrier or secured closed. The pad includes a pocket for insect netting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,508 to Koutsis, Jr. teaches a convertible sack which in various embodiments functions as a tote, blanket, diaper bag, changing pad, seat, tent, etc. The sack is converted from a flat surface to a sack by pulling a cord through access openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,829 to Celestina-Krevh discloses an adjustable and removable head support for an infant or toddler, for use in a car seat. The support has an upper body portion with two flanking pillow sections, a pair of harness belt apertures, a central portion, and a lower portion with a pair of flanking leg pillow sections. The upper pillow sections are attached by flexible securing straps so the lateral separation can be adjusted. A soft foam material serves as padding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,835 to Rogers et al. teaches a convertible shopping cart seat liner and diaper bag. The seat liner has a flexible container with a bottom and front, rear, and side walls attached to the four edges of the bottom. The container is sized and shaped to flexibly position within a shopping cart seat. An attached handle allows for carrying. The seat liner may include pockets for child-related items. A detachable infant pad may be used to extend over the leg openings in the front wall when the liner is used as a diaper bag. The pad may also be used to line the bottom of the liner, allowing a very small infant to lie down, surrounded by the front, rear, and side walls. A securing strap may be included for securing the liner to a shopping cart, as well as a child restraining strap to secure the child. An auxiliary bag may be snapped to the liner for more storage space for diaper items, toys, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,412 to Smith et al. teaches a shopping cart seat cushion and diaper bag. The cushion has a rectangular seat panel and foldable front, back, and side panels attached to the seat panel. A top panel depends from the back panel and may fold over a shopping cart seat backrest. A separate diaper changing cushion may be removably attached to the upper surface of the seat panel to provide additional comfort for the child. The panels fold up into a rectangular diaper bag and are secured with Velcro (trademark) attachments. The side panels have storage pockets for diapers and the like. The top panel also has an accessory panel with storage compartments.
United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2 061 712 teaches a bag with a detachable absorbent sheet for changing an infant. The sheet may be attached with Velcro, and is secured in its store position with zips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,336 to King discloses a tote bag having a central U-shaped compartment and two side storage panels; the bag converts to a seat cover for use on chairs and the like. British Patent No. 722,867 to Bornstein discloses a mattress which can be folded to convert it to a container. British Patent No. 943,965 to Askaroff discloses a resilient mat for changing a baby, having compartments for toilet requisites. British Patent No. 1,264,919 to Hudson teaches a cushion which can be folded to form a carrier bag. European Patent 0 233 097 to Achour shows a sack which can be zipped open to form a flat surface.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a support for a baby solving the aforementioned problems is desired.